black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Black (G-Dragon song)
"Black" is a song recorded by rapper G-Dragon of BIGBANG featuring Jennie before her debut as a BLACKPINK member. The song was released on September 2, 2013 as the fourth track of G-Dragon's album Coup d'Etat. Lyrics |-| Hangul = 내 심장의 색깔은 black 시커멓게 타버려 just like that 틈만 나면 유리를 깨부수고 피가 난 손을 보고 난 왜 이럴까 왜 네 미소는 빛나는 gold 하지만 말투는 feel so cold 갈수록 날 너무 닮아가 가끔씩은 karma가 뒤쫓는 것 같아 사랑의 본명은 분명히 증오 희망은 실망과 절망의 부모 어느새 내 얼굴에 드리워진 그림자가 너란 빛에서 생긴 걸 몰랐을까 너와 내 사이에 시간은 멈춘 지 오래 언제나 고통의 원인은 오해 하기야 나도 날 모르는데 네가 날 알아주길 바라는 것 그 자체가 오해 사람들은 다 애써 웃지 진실을 숨긴 채 그저 행복한 것처럼 사랑이란 말 속 가려진 거짓을 숨긴 채 마치 영원할 것처럼 우울한 내 세상의 색깔은 black 처음과 끝은 변해 흑과 백 사람이란 간사해 가끔 헛된 망상에 들어 정말 난 왜 이럴까 왜 그 입술은 새빨간 red 거짓말처럼 새빨갛게 갈수록 둘만의 언어가 서로 가진 color가 안 맞는 것 같아 사랑의 본명은 분명히 증오 희망은 실망과 절망의 부모 어느새 내 얼굴에 드리워진 그림자가 너란 빛에서 생긴 걸 몰랐을까 너를 만나고 남은 건 끝 없는 고뇌 날마다 시련과 시험의 연속 고개 이? 이별을 노래해 네게 고해 이건 내 마지막 고해 사람들은 다 애써 웃지 진실을 숨긴 채 그저 행복한 것처럼 사랑이란 말 속 가려진 거짓을 숨긴 채 마치 영원할 것처럼 Someday 세상의 끝에 홀로 버려진 채 널 그리워 할지도 yeah Someday 슬픔의 끝에 나 길들여진 채 끝내 후회 할지도 몰라 나 돌아갈게 내가 왔던 그 길로 BLACK 너와 내가 뜨거웠던 그 여름은 IT’S BEEN TO LONG 나 돌아갈게 내가 왔던 그 길로 BLACK 너와 내가 뜨거웠던 그 여름은 IT’S BEEN TO LONG FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY |-| Romanization = nae simjangui saekkkareun black sikeomeoke tabeoryeo just like that teumman namyeon yurireul kkaebusugo piga nan soneul bogo nan wae ireolkka wae ne misoneun bitnaneun gold hajiman maltuneun feel so cold galsurok nal neomu darmaga gakkeumssigeun karmaga dwijjotneun geot gata sarangui bonmyeongeun bunmyeonghi jeungo huimangeun silmanggwa jeolmangui bumo eoneusae nae eolgure deuriwojin geurimjaga neoran bicheseo saenggin geol mollasseulkka neowa nae saie siganeun meomchun ji orae eonjena gotongui wonineun ohae hagiya nado nal moreuneunde nega nal arajugil baraneun geot geu jachega ohae saramdeureun da aesseo utji jinsireul sumgin chae geujeo haengbokhan geotcheoreom sarangiran mal sok garyeojin geojiseul sumgin chae machi yeongwonhal geotcheoreom uulhan nae sesangui saekkkareun black cheoeumgwa kkeuteun byeonhae heukgwa baek saramiran gansahae gakkeum heotdoen mangsange deureo jeongmal nan wae ireolkka wae geu ipsureun saeppalgan red geojitmalcheoreom saeppalgake galsurok dulmanui eoneoga seoro gajin colorga an matneun geot gata sarangui bonmyeongeun bunmyeonghi jeungo huimangeun silmanggwa jeolmangui bumo eoneusae nae eolgure deuriwojin geurimjaga neoran bicheseo saenggin geol mollasseulkka neoreul mannago nameun geon kkeut eomneun gonoe nalmada siryeongwa siheomui yeonsok gogae ijen ibyeoreul noraehae nege gohae igeon nae majimak gohae saramdeureun da aesseo utji jinsireul sumgin chae geujeo haengbokhan geotcheoreom sarangiran mal sok garyeojin geojiseul sumgin chae machi yeongwonhal geotcheoreom Someday sesangui kkeute hollo beoryeojin chae neol geuriwo haljido yeah Someday seulpeumui kkeute na gildeullyeojin chae kkeutnae huhoe haljido molla na doragalge naega watdeon geu gillo BLACK neowa naega tteugeowotdeon geu yeoreumeun IT’S BEEN TO LONG na doragalge naega watdeon geu gillo BLACK neowa naega tteugeowotdeon geu yeoreumeun IT’S BEEN TO LONG FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY |-| English = The color of my heart is black It was burnt to black, just like that I break glass whenever I feel like And I look at my bloody hands and think, Why am I like this why? Your smile is shining gold But the way you speak, feel so cold As time goes by, you’re becoming more like me Sometimes I feel like karma Is running after me The real name of love is definitely hatred Hope is the parent of disappointment and despair Why didn’t I know that the shadow that has casted over my face Was created from the light called, you It has been a while since the time between you and I Has stopped, misunderstanding is always the cause of pain Well I don’t even know myself So my hope for you to know me Is a misunderstanding itself People smile with an effort, Hiding the truth As if they’re happy While hiding the lie In the word love As if it will be forever The color of my gloomy world is black The beginning and end change, black and white People are cunning, Sometime become delusional Really why am I like this, why Those lips are red, just like red lies As time goes by, The language between the two The colors that each one has don’t mesh, yeah The real name of love is definitely hatred Hope is the parent of disappointment and despair Why didn’t I know that the shadow that has casted over my face Was created from the light called, you Since I’ve met you agony is the only thing left Everyday is series of hills Of hardships and temptation Now I sing of breaking up, I tell you This is my last confession People smile with an effort, Hiding the truth As if they’re happy While hiding the lie In the word love As if it will be forever Someday when I’m left At the edge of the world alone I might miss you yeah Someday when I’m tamed To the edge of sadness I might regret at the end I’m going to go back to the way I came from, black The summer when you and I were hot, It’s been too long I’m going to go back to the way I came from, black The summer when you and I were hot, It’s been too long FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY FADE AWAY Video Gallery 'Performances' File:지드래곤 G-DRAGON - 블랙 BLACK(Feat.Jennie Kim) @인기가요 inkigayo 130908|SBS Inkigayo 130908. File:G-DRAGON 0912 M Countdown BLACK|M Countdown 130912. File:G-DRAGON 1013 SBS Inkigayo BLACK(Feat. JENNIE KIM of YG New Artist)|SBS Inkigayo 131013. Trivia *Jennie was 17 when the song was released. *G-Dragon's album Coup d'Etat also features another version of Black, featuring the vocals of Sky Ferreira instead. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs featuring BLACK PINK members Category:Songs featuring Jennie Category:Jennie